Operation ReBirth
by kinkyulqui
Summary: Years after the Kira case Near starts an operation for the re-birth of his mentor and fellow successor. But theres another who want to re-birth all of Nears enimes. Multiple Yaoi pairings, Eventually. Also will an Oc or two
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death note or any of the characters.

This will eventually have multipul Yaoi in it with the pairings will be MattxMello, MikamixLight, LxBB and possibly a Near x Oc not sure yet but there is Ocs in the story

Years flew past after the Kira case had finished. Near assumed role as the new L or N as it was now known as. He had to admit he missed working on the Kira case nothing seemed to be as fun as that one was. Near missed allot of things, like working under L, it was fun reading documents and evidence with Mello seeing if they could crack the case before L had. Most of all he missed Mello, they weren't friends but Mello was all Near had and now he was alone it was just him left. Sure he had his own line of successors in training but he followed L's rules and never met or saw them, they were safer that way.

Near leant back in his chair fiddling with a toy robot, he was now in his mid-twenty but just as L never gave up his sweet habits Near never gave up playing with toys. He watched and listened to the clueless thugs who had no idea they'd been bugged discussing they next kill, "What Idiots." He mumbled as he turn to his speaker, "It's confirmed, they're unarmed your free to move in."

"Yes sir." The fuzzy voice came back through and moments later on his screen the thug's hideout was being invaded. It played out as if his screens were on re-run some cried and gave in, others would fight and few ran but none escaped. The noise of shouting and crying came threw on the screen. Near took this time to pull out several boxes of dice and began stacking them, "Sir we caught them all." One said as the noise died down. "As predicted, put them straight in prison, there's no need for questioning or a court case I'm 100% sure it's them."

"Sir, you have package!" A young male blonde spoke as he opened the door with his back hold a box in both arms. "Kye." Near greeted as he turned the screens to standby and the letter N floated in the centre of them. Kye was N's public face he went to all the meetings for him with a two way ear piece so Near could hear what was said and tell Kye what to say. "It's kinda weird you having a package considering"

"Who is it from?" Near asked he didn't like idle chatter, he knew it was strange for him to receive a package and therefore didn't trust it. "I don't know it's just signed to N from Mr Ollem" Kye said as he placed it on Near's desk. Mr Ollem, Near didn't know some one with that name, he examined the tag it read To N, From Mr Ollem, it was Mello backwards. But he was dead he couldn't send a package, unless "Kye when was this sent?"

"Well it got here today but it's been going all over Japan for years sent from here to there, this was its final destination. And it's really cold it says keep away from warm objects." Near held up his hand signalling Kye to keep quiet as he opened the box. Inside was a cooler and inside that were two small test tubes, Near tilted his head in deep thought. He pulled the test tube and inside those was a white substance one labelled Mello and the other read Matt. "So, you did make precautions after all."

"huh, I don't get it, who's Mello and Matt?" Kye asked seems how Mello never really existed and Matt was just as unknown to the world he had no idea who these two were, Near wasn't one for talking about Mello. "Mello, he was one of L successors and Matt from what I could find he was an expert hacker and Mello's partner in crime, of sorts." Another successor then that meant near would have spent allot of time with Mello, Kye wondered if Mello was treated as an inferior just like he is, even though Near actually needed Kye more then anyone else. "So- so were you close to Mello?"

"No he hated me. Why do you ask?" Near asked as he continued to search the box. "No reason!" Kye said as a blush smeared his face, in all honesty Kye had developed a crush on Near and was beginning to grow jealous of Mello from the moment Near said he was a successor. Near pulled out the last of the boxes contents it was a DVD. "Kye play this please." Kye placed the DVD in the player and moments later Mello's face appeared on the screen, "he's scared so you sent this you blew up the building."

"Hey Near, well if you're watching this I'm most likely dead, figures. Any ways I took into account what L said about operation rebirth and sent what was needed. Though I doubt you'd put it into action. I also understand Matt has nothing to do with us, but, well, he's all I had an I know I'm gonna end getting him killed, it's just, you don't have to put him into the operation I just had to send them for... Personal reasons. So, that it from me, I guess, oh, and Near I'm sorry, I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. Mihael Keehl out." The Screen went black.

"He's sorry." Near mumbled to himself, then continued "No, I'm sorry, I drove you to your death and took it my advantage, Mello." Kye looked at his boss, with pity in his eyes, "What do you want done with them?"

"Take them to the lab and tell them I starting up operation Rebirth." Kye nodded and took the box to the lab. "Hey, N has orders" Sighing a middle aged man lifted his head form a micro scope "Does he ever not have orders?" Kye frowned as he set the box down, "That's disrespectful you're lucky to be part of his"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, all the good we get to do bla, bla, bla. Look we can't all be N's pet like you."

"I'm not his pet!" Kye argued blushing once again. "What's he want now?" the tired man asked, he hadn't slept for days with N ordering about. "Err... Oh yeah, he said he starting up operation rebirth, what ever that means... Do you know what it is?" The man looked wide eyed for a moment then cast his gaze to the box, this must be M's _I will not start operation Rebirth without M's blueprints _"Operation Rebirth was an idea of L's the time I spent working for him was dedicated to making the impossible possible. Finally I had enough data to commit an experiment, we named him vice but he failed and was sent to an orphanage."

"You experimented on humans!"

"No. I re-created a human, he died long ago and I made what could be called a clone. Well to be honest he was 2 experiments during the embryo they stage merged together. It was a dear mistake to keep them in the same tank. Therefore he became two people in one or you could say he had a split personality. Though that mistake made him a failed experiment, but not completely he did prove one thing"

"What's that?"

"It is possible to clone a human, provided they have they own tanks of course." He giggled as he finished. "Professor." Near said as he entered "This is not the time for talking get to work!" The professor nodded as he set up the equipment. Near set up the tubes of data on a cooler next to rest of his collection. Kye curiously read the names. "L, N, K, BB, Mello, Matt and Mikami. Who's K, BB and Mikami?"

"Mikami was one of Kira followers and K is Kira or Light Yagami, they both were exceptionally smart, though Mikami often acted to soon and had a amazing sense of justice unfortunately they took it into there own hands. BB, also known as Beyond Birthday was another one of L's successors who turned against L and almost defeated him, almost." Kye nodded showing that he understood, then puzzled why they'd want to recreate these people. "So, who's first?"

"L, He have more of his blue print so if anything goes wrong during the developing we can start again and eliminate any flaws." The professor giggled again as he was given his orders "I'm bored." Nears said plainly, "Oh, here." Kye said as he reached in his bag and pulled out a plush teddy "Thank you."

"What about these?" the professor asked referring to BB, K and Mikami. "As the Vice experiment showed us, the reborn still have some memories. I can't risk a repeat of the Kira case or BB los Angeles murder cases so I want them shipped to some where safe and where nobody will find them, but I do not want them destroyed, understand?"

"Yes, sir. Finally I get to put my work to action." He began mumbling to himself as he took L's blue prints. "Come, Kye, we have a city to build." Near said as he headed for the exit. "We do?"

"Yes, out of dice." He smiled as he held one up. "Okay!" One reason Kye was chosen to be Near's public face was he was 19 and very childish, still playing, with toys just like Near. "I'm making the empire state building this time."

"Fine, fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Misa sat alone in the suite, she stared at the photo of Light. She didn't care that he was Kira, that he killed all those people, she still loved him and found his death horrible, nobody not even Kira deserved to be shot and left to bleed to death. Though the autopsy said he died of a heart attack before he could bleed to death she still found it unacceptable that the police acted in that way. She looked down at the wedding ring on her finger, she didn't love the man she married it was a publicity thing he was a model and so was she, it would only enhance their status if they dated and married.

"Misa, you missed your shooting." Her _other half _said as he entered. He had long black hair which came to his shoulders, it spiked out a bit where the layers ended and a red streak in the right side. His eyes were an auburn colour, well one was there other was actually purple, he wore a contact because his agents said he'd have a better modelling career if he had matching eyes. Under is right eye were three black vertical stripes, most thought they were tattoos but he was actually born with them. His dress sense was a male version of Misa's homemade, flashy and often revealing "It was today they killed him."

"Misa, you have to get over him, your depression over his death has all ready made you infertile do you want to be suicidal as well?" As much as she hated it he had a point, one time she was pregnant with her husband's child but was that depressed about what she saw as betraying Light, she lost the child and her womb throwing herself down the stairs. "I guess your right. It's just, I felt like we were going to be together for ever and even when he was using that TV presenter I still didn't care, I loved him with all my heart."

"I can understand, I spent 5 years of my life with my father, he was all I had then one day for no reason he dumped me at an orphanage, but I never once was angry at him because I loved him." He said as he sat next to Misa and pulled her into a hug. "You're best my friend and I'm sorry can't I see you as anything more then that, Vice." Vice smiled "It's okay, you should get some rest, I have some... work to attend to." He almost laughed, that was some thing he often did and it reminded Misa of Light, he often did things like that then would disappear and more Kira killings would happen shortly after, it scared her that some thing would happen to Vice as well.

"Well, Misa's going to bed!" She said with a smile and kissed Vice's cheek before running to the bedroom. "Misa, what can I do to please you, bring Light back from the dead? But that's impossible isn't it?" He said to himself before letting his laughter out. Opening a glass of wine he sat quietly occasionally giggling to himself about it. The phone rang. "Hello?"

"We got them, we actually got them, it was easy the stupid transporter never saw us coming." A man on the other end chuckled, "Did anyone see?"

"No. No witness, no cameras just like you ordered sir."

"The driver?"

"Burnt as well as the truck, it just looks like he lost control on a rainy night and went straight into the wall causing an explosion." Vice smiled again, this was the easy part, the transporters were always easy to get rid of. "Good work, please keep the package dry and cool and had it here tonight, understand?"

"Yes sir." And with that Vice hung up laughing to himself once again. "And now for the harder part." He pressed the 3 on his phone and put it back to his ear. A moment passed before some answered "You're free to begin hacking." The male agreed. "Oh, and destroy anything you used to do it after sending me the information and destroy your this phone as well." Once again they agreed and hung up. "Hm, impossible indeed." He moved to the kitchen and poured himself some wine, "Well, this were it come to a make or brake point, if I'm caught I'll go to prison, but if not well, victory is mine. Damn and I'm leaving it all in some one else's hands, if that hacker screws up I'll kill him."

An hour passed before the there was a knock at his door. Vice excitedly answered, "The package." the male said passing it to him. "Thank you, come inside I'll give your money. May I tempt you to some wine?" The man followed Vice inside and agreed. Vice poured the wine and smiled as he removed a tiny bottle from his sleeve and pour the liquid into the wine. "Here." He passed the glass and smiled as he drank his own. The man took the wine and hastily drank it. "Where you'd get this? It has a very exquisite taste."

"I had it imported from Spain, tell do you feel sleepy?" The man went wide eyed as he realised he did, he looked at the glass, "You- you drugged it." Vice nodded, "Yes, don't fight it your death will be more painful that way."

"You bastard!" Vice laughed as the man collapsed onto the floor. "Well, now a body in the middle of the floor just won't do and you're too big to burn over the fire. Oh, well I'll just have to cut down to size first." He dragged the body in front of the fire before getting a butchers knife from the kitchen. "It's a good job you faked your death years ago other wise this would be considered murder." With that said Vice raised the knife up into the air and slammed it back down, removing the arm in one go.

Blood squirted out like he was a water fountain over the floors and Vice. The body groaned, he was still alive, just as Vice wanted. Picking up the arm Vice threw it onto the fire. "I bet that hurt didn't it." He said as he raised the knife once again.

By Morning the body was nothing but ashes, Vice had cleaned away the blood and scented the room clean of burning bodies. He also cleaned everything the man touch and where he walked, he even cleaned the outside of his door. He woke before Misa and went to the freezer and pulled out the package. Finally he decided to open it. After taking care of the body he was took tired to bother but now the package was all he could think about. Carefully removing the packaging whilst wearing leather gloves he pulled out the three test tubes and Grinned. "Beyond Birthday, Mikami and finally for you Misa, Light you will live again and kill again."

He herd movement from the bed room, Misa had woken up. He quickly place the test tube back in the box and put that in the freezer. Just as he closed the door Misa draped herself around his shoulders. "Morning Misa."

"Hm, hm, morning Vice. Have you eaten Misa won't have you going anorexic again" She smiled, wife she seemed more like a mother. "No, I was going to wait for you." He smiled as he hugged her back. "Aw... Vice you're so sweet, you're making me blush."

"You should be used to it, we've been married 6 months now." He replied, praising the fact he had two mind in one, making it that much easier to which personalities from innocent model to a psychopath. "What do say we try for another child or two or maybe even three?"

"Silly Vice you know I can't bear children!" She joked to keep herself from crying. "I was thinking more along the lines of adoption." Adoption? Misa had never thought of that and she did want a child "Sure. It would be perfect!"

"Yeah, but not right now. I mean like when we're less busy with work, we don't our child alone all the time." Vice replied as he released Misa from the hug, giving her the opportunity to jump up and down with excitement. He left the kitchen and sat down in the front room. He phone rang the number appeared as speed dial no. 3. "Hello."

"I've hacked it all the documents are saved on to a disk on my book self between the last of them on the right side. Come get it." Vice wrote down were to find the disk then asked "Did you do what I told you?"

"Yes my computer was destroyed as soon as the disk was made and then burnt then once you hang up I'll destroy the phone." Vice bit his lip to contain his laughter then continued. "Okay I'll be right over. Standing up he put on his jacket. "Misa, work just call they have and outfit they want me to check out, I'll be right back." Misa nodded "Ok Misa will save your breakfast!"

It didn't take long for Vice to arrive at the hacker's address, it was an apartment in a flat, 6 storeys up. He tugged at his gloves reminding himself that he was wearing them and no dirt could touch him before entering the building. When he got to the room he found the door unlocked as he expected. The room was dark and dusty, there was barely anything but computer appliances and other electronics. Vice shuddered at the fact he was entering such a room. Blood, rotting bodies and other sorts of gore he could handle touching as along as he was wearing gloves but this it made him sick at just he sight of it.

There where bag of strange powders, bottles of colourful pills and used injections. The hacker was a drug user and by the looks of it he'd tried them all. That fact pleased Vice. Carefully he moved to the book self, trying avoiding touching anything as he crouched down in front of it. Parting the last two books he found the DVD and pulled it out. Something cold and hard pressed against the back of his head, and then it made a clicking noise. "So you're the guy who hired me." The hacker said, feeling please about the fact he was going to shoot such annoying customer in the head. "Yes I am, wouldn't you rather be paid before you kill me?"

"Well yeah but I can take the money after wards."

"And get your finger prints all over me and with all my money gone the police will know you stole from me after you killed me, so it would only lead to your funeral." Vice replied. "Ok then. Stand up turn around and then give me the money I didn't want no tricks from you." Vice cooperated and did as he was told then pulled out his wallet. "I bet your high right now aren't you?"

"None of your business." He growled as Vice smiled. "Considering you're about to shoot me I think it is. Just a little more drugs or a bad mixture you could over dose and die." The man let his guard down for a moment what did this have to do with him, why was he talking about an over dose. While the man was in a daze Vice pulled out an injection of his own and rammed it into the guy's neck. "Gah!" He fell to his knees as he tore it back out and held his bleeding neck. "Bark!" Vice ordered.

The man did as ordered and barked like a dog, making Vice laugh, "What a fool." He said as he picked the needle and disk back put placing them both carefully back in his jacket. "Now, I want you to take a rope tie one end to the window frame and the over to your neck then jump out of the window, okay!" The man bark again as he pulled a rope out of a draw on the book self. Smiling Vice left in triumph.

As he exited the building he looked back just in time to see the drugged man throw himself out the window. "I wonder what will kill you first the drugs or the rope. Too bad I can't stick around and find out. This time the police will find a body, but the body of a man who killed himself from drug use and once again I'll never be suspected." Laughing he walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Near sat staring blankly at the tank. Inside was an artificially created foetus, L's artificially created foetus, months had passed of Near watching this grow and still he didn't believe it. "What an amazing world we live in." He said to himself. "I don't think so." Kye said he fiddled with the plush dog. "Why?" Near queried "Because it messing with the balance of life, what's dead is supposed to stay dead."

"So if I died tomorrow you wouldn't attempt to bring me back with my blue prints?" Near asked, playing on Kye's feelings for him. "Well, I urm..." Kye blushed, once again Near had defeated him. "L... So, what's his status?" Near asked the professor, he'd been asking this daily for the last month, he couldn't risk anything going wrong. "He's progressing fine, better then I expect, L always did have such a strong spirit. Should we start with Mello's and"

"No, things still could go wrong, we'll wait until after L's rebirth to start on them." Near replied as he leaned closer to the glass. He examined the tiny closed eye behind the thin layer of skin and the tiny heart beating behind it fragile chest, it seemed strange that head be the oldest, he'd be posing as L's, or Lawlight's father, instead of Lawlight being his mentor. Kye moved to sit next to Near he looked at the tiny half grown child. "I suppose it is kinda cool, bring back lost loved ones."

"I don't love them. I respect them, especially Lawlight. We're bringing them back for the public's benefit , these people including myself have an extreme sense of justice and want what's better for the people." Kye looked confused again he still didn't understand why he wanted to keep the other 3. Near still had no idea they'd been stolen, the body of the transporter and the truck it's self where that badly burnt up there was zero possibility of identification. So Near was never told that it was his transporter that had been murdered and presumed that they were safe. "why did you save the other three if you're not gonna"

"Because technology is always advancing I hope that one day we can rebirth them and use their sense of justice as well." Near explained as he began stacking matches. "Well why not just keep rebirthing you lot?"

"You can only rebirth some one once. The reborn's blueprint have been tampered with so it becomes useless to clone again and the original blue prints would have become useless there only some long they stay fresh even with cooling and freezing" the professor explained as he added some chemicals to Lawlight's artificial cord to feed him. The foetus wriggled a bit before settling again. "Aw! Can I help raise him?"

"Fine." Near said, he intended on Kye helping any way. He had experience with children from his nephew so it would make things allot easier. "Hey how did you get the blue prints anyway." Near went blank, Kye still hadn't figured it out, the professor nearly laughed at his obliviousness. Near attempted to explain "well, we, it's simple..." He blushed how was he supposed to say this? "Kye come with me, I'll explain up stairs." Kye nodded and followed _did he just blush _Kye thought as he followed.

Near stopped as he got to the front room, pointing to the sofa he told Kye to sit down, as Kye did Near leaned over him placing his hands on either side of Kye's shoulders. "N- Near what are doing?" Kye nervously asked as his cheeks flared, "Showing you how we got the blue prints." Near replied before pressing his lips again Kye's. Kye's eyes widened at the feeling of Near's pale and soft lips on his own, his heart raced as he denied the fact this was happening.

Kye sank into the kiss as Near deepened it claiming every inch of Kye's mouth as his own and exploring his unique taste. Near hooked his hand behind Kye's neck and lifted his head as his lips moved down Kye's neck. Placing his other hand around Kye's back he lifted him into the air, switching positions so he was sat down and Kye was on his lap. "N- Near." Kye's breathed as Near nipped at his neck and unfastened his shirt. Near pulled Kye up against his own body, trapping the heat between to two. His hand moved to unfasten Kye's pants and expose his erected member to Near's sight. "Near why are you"

"I already told you, I'm showing you how we got the blue prints." Near replied as he pulled Kye down for another kiss. Kye flinched as he felt Near's soft fingers curl and his member and slowly moved up and down. "Hah! N- Near!" Kye pleaded as he gripped Near's shoulders and squirmed at the pleasure Near was forcing on him. Kye threw his head into Near's shoulder as his hand grew faster and Kye's pleasure grew stronger. Kye felt a rush within him trying to escape, as much as he tried, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't hold it in. Letting out a weak moan Kye came onto Near's lap.

His body collapsed into Near's arms as he panted. "That's what the blueprints are Kye, sperm." Kye muzzled Near's neck trying to rub away his blush. "You, you couldn't have just told me that?" He weakly asked still denying Near just did what he did. "No. It's more fun this way." Near replied plainly.

"Well?" Vice said as he entered the basement. This wasn't his house he'd bought a few months back, under a fake Id. Inside their was scientist and engineers running all over the place building an exact replica of Near's rebirthing technology. A young female scientist greeted him. "Sir?" she asked unsure on what he wanted. "How long will it take?" He asked. "Oh, urm about a year an half."

"That long. I can't wait a year and a half." He growled. "But sir" He took hold of her arm and turned her to face him. Placing his gloved hand on her cheek he smiled. "Such pretty eyes. Please the longer you spend on building it, the more danger you're in. I wouldn't want such a pretty girl as you to get hurt." She blushed, as she stuttered "Well w-we could h-have it d-done sooner." One of the engineers looked up from his word and growled at the married man flirting with his fiancé "Take your hands off of her all I'll ram this screw driver in your defected eyes!"

"In my what?" Vice growled again, _how dare he, he doesn't know anything about my eyes, there one of two people's not a defect! _"You heard me!" He shouted waving the screw driver as a threat. "You'll be dead before you reach me." Vice boasted as he hooked the woman by her waist. The enraged male launched himself at Vice. "What a fool." Vice aid as he pulled a gun from his belt and shot him in the face.

The engineer stood frozen for a moment as the blood ran down his face, he stumble a few steps before finally falling to the floor. "You- You killed him." The woman gasped pushing at his chest, Vice held the gun to her head. "And I'll kill anyone else who try's to defy me." Vice said as he exited, stopping at the door he added, "Oh and nobody leaves this basement until it's done. I'll have food shipped here so you don't starve and there's a bathroom so you'll be fine, bye!" With that said he exited the room and locked the steel door.

When Misa arrived home Vice was lay across the sofa staring at the ceiling wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other. "Vice, you know Misa don't like you smoking." Sighing Vice flicked the cigarette into an ash tray. "I need some form of relief."

"You have wine and you drink too much of that as well." She said as she put her thing down and sat next to Vice. "So, when do you think we should adopt?" She asked this had been playing her mind since Vice mentioned it a few months back. "hm, work's keeping both of us away from home for to maybe in a year at the most that way we can have the babies' room ready." She sighed in disappointment Vice's work just continued to get busier at this rate they'd never adopt. In all reality one 1/3 of the times Vice left the house was to go to work or out on social occasions with Misa the other 2/3 was going to check on the rebirthing technology.

"Vice, why are you carrying a gun?" Misa asked as his jacket fell off his waist revealing the weapon. "Er... It was a prop from one of the shootings. I'll return it tomorrow." He lied. _Damn, how did I forget I was carrying it, what it she found out? _"Misa, if I had done something bad, you hate for it?" He nervously asked, Misa Blankly before answering "You sound just like him. Vice what have you done?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Damn it, Vice! Tell me what you've done!" She shouted, this wasn't happening she couldn't loose him as well. No, shouldn't allow it, she wasn't going to loose him like she lost Light. "I haven't! I just, I think I might. Would you hate if I did?" He began he purposely teared for sympathy, he couldn't see this going well, she'd hate him, he was sure she would. "No."

"Huh?"

"Vice, I could never hate you. You're my best friend, I won't let what happened to Light happen to you too." Misa said as she pulled him into a hug. She stroked his hair and rocked the crying man. "Vice, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Vice nodded in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Contains Violence

* * *

The cries filled the laboratory, the tiny baby what been removed from its cramped and isolated world inside the tank to the wide and bright world of the living. Kye gently held the child in his arms, like a mother would her baby, a warm and tender smile spread across his face. He soothingly kissed the top of Lawlight's head as he rocked him. Near leaned over Kye and smiled down at his former mentor. "Welcome back Lawlight." Lawlight looked up at Near with his bright eyes and giggled at the sound of his voice.

Near turned to his loyal science team and spoke "start on Mello's and Matt's Re-birth"

"And Matt? But sir Two in one tank doesn't work, experiment V proved that." The head scientist explained, "Then make another tank, I don't want to have to wait another 2 years for them all" With that said Near turned back to Kye and Lawlight. He gave his lover a soft kiss to his cheek before taking Lawlight into his arms "Come on Kye, with have work to do" He smiled, as he walked away, "Yes, sir." Kye gleamed with excitement at the thought of being a parent, to the Lawlight, world greatest detective and raising him with Near, his one and only love.

Once up stairs Near rested the sleeping child in his cot and returned to his normal posture. "Kye is there any news on the stolen blue prints?" He said never once letting his eyes leave the child, how could he have been so easy going about transporting such important blueprints? "Sir there was no leads to follow, as far as we could tell the blue prints had been burnt to a crisp just like the truck and the driver. It was an accident the driver fell asleep at the-"

"No it was just made to look that way... I'm sure of it...those blue prints had to of been stolen, our systems had been hacked around the same time, the files that had been stolen remain unclear but the hacker was murdered straight after."

"Sir he was high, he committed suicide under the influence of drugs, your just over thinking this, what could have possibly have lead you to think that there's another player?" Near turned and frowned at Kye's narrow mindedness, he'd done exactly what every one else had done, he'd looked at the simple facts.

"Simple, yes he stole the documents, yes he was under the influence of drugs at the time of his death, but the documents he stole were never found somebody had to of taken them. Other documents were still there, so it couldn't just be hiding the evidence, who ever took them was there for that document and they were responsible for the truck going out of control." Near looked back down at the child, he put his life in danger. "who ever we're dealing with... he's good."

Kye picked up the file and scanned through it, Near points did make sense and fit the files, of course they did it was Near's Ideas. Kye sighed as Near had once again made him feel unworthy of his position as N's public face and even as his lover. He stared down at the files pretending to intensely read hoping Near wouldn't notice his easily breakable feelings.

... ... ...

Vice's laughter echoed around the basement, the tired team of imprisoned scientist and mechanics almost flinched at the usually cool and collected man's outburst. "So that's what I looked like" Vice grinned at the foetus "Beyond birthday, you will have your revenge, just as I will get mine" he breathed pressing his hand against the glass. He turned back to the members who have been trapped beneath the building now for months in a remote location and their only survival had been on the uncertainty that Vice would send them food.

"Well done, if this grows successfully, I may set you free, after the other two have been re-born of course." He grinned at the dullness in there eyes, they were his puppets, his to control and he'd never set them free. Like any toy, once it's useless they will be disposed of. "Hm...What's that smell? Rotting flesh?" He said directing his eyes towards a closest. As he spoke, the woman whose fiancé he killed screamed and collapsed onto the floor hysterically crying.

Vice knelt down beside her, "Do you miss him?" He grinned, the girl didn't respond she was too busy suffocating behind her heaving and drowning in her tears. "Want to be with him again? Want to see him again, feel his touch just once more" he whispered into her ear. She frantically nodded she couldn't stand working under the man who'd killed her lover and in a place knowing that her lover's body was rotting like the unwanted flesh that not even vultures would pick at. Smelling his once sweet smell going sour and rotten poisoning the air she breathed.

"Then so be it." Vice said as he stood up looking down on the pathetic excuse for a living being. He booted her in the face at full force causing her to fly backward and scream as he scull shattered in contact with Vice's boot. She continued to scream as her body twitched on the floor. The others fled behind the nearest thing to them or were frozen at the sight, knowing if Vice wished it they'd be next. "Die already!" Vice shouted as he brought he boot down on her face again and again until there was barely a face left, and her body lay deformed and growing cold on the floor. Through frustration Vice continued to stamp on her body, taking away any evidence that she was just a human girl, but she was dead inside long before this, she had died inside along with her lover.

Combing his fingers through his hair Vie shook off his anger. "Well give her, her dying wish, put her in the closest with the other one. I hope they're happy rotting together." Vice spoke and turned to leave. The foetus' heat beat raced at the scene, almost as if it enjoyed her screams, after wards as the others brought themselves to once again do the inhuman act of stuffing a body into a closest the heat beat settled, it twitched slightly as Vice left, but after the sick minded man left the foetus remained calm and still. It sensed Vices presence and only reacted when he was there. It liked the murderous man.

Beyond Birthday, was eager to have his revenge from the moment he was created.


End file.
